


Highschool Is Weird [Elsa X Reader]

by TerasOuranosDunamis



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerasOuranosDunamis/pseuds/TerasOuranosDunamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool is weird, especially if you have Elsa for a girlfriend and Anna as a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool Is Weird [Elsa X Reader]

Reader has no specified gender. Pronouns they, them, and their will be used.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Nothing like waking up on a Monday to get ready for school. The sweet weekend left too soon. You are not a morning person at all.

In fact, loud noises are the only way to wake you up.

In the morning you can not properly talk to anyone within the first half hour of waking up.

Morning people confuse you a lot.

You glance at the clock.

7:15

Great you just wasted precious time thinking about your mornings.

You immediately get out of bed.

You run into the bathroom and quickly: wash your face, brush your teeth, and comb your hair. Or is it brush your hair?

No time to think about it. You can do that later.

You put on your shirt and pants. You grab a pair of socks and immediately look for a pair of shoes.

Are they under your bed?

Bingo!

You quickly grab them and as your about to put them on you realize that you lost your socks.

There is no time to waste on looking for them. You just grab a new pair and grab your backpack.

You run to the kitchen and grab a fruit from the fruit bowl.

You notice your sister looking at you weirdly.

Is there something on your face?

You washed your face so that's a no.

You look at the clock and notice that it is 7:45.

You run out the door yelling your goodbyes and barely catch the bus.

As you enter the bus you notice everyone looking at you weirdly.

Why is everyone giving you weird looks today?

You shrug it off and walk over to where your best friend , Anna, is.

She starts laughing at you.

"Anna, what's so funny?"

"N-nothing. Don't worry about it [Y/N]," she says still laughing.

"Whatever you say Anna. Oh Wait! Have you studied for the exams?"

"We have an exam?"

"Anna! Did you seriously forget about the exam that we have been preparing for the past three months?!"

"Calm down. Don't you worry about me. I'm just messing with you."

You immediately let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"Besides why are you worried if I studied or not?"

"If you didn't study you might not pass. If you don't pass Elsa would have a cow."

"Alright I see your point."

"Wait. Where is Elsa?"

How did you not notice your girlfriend's absence sooner?

"She decided to go too school early so she could help with the assembly."

Every month the school would have an assembly to help motivate the students and inform them of any events for the up coming month.

Going over to help prepare for it is a great way to get your community hours in.

Elsa just needed one more hour to complete the required hours.

You remember your freshman year when you and Anna completed your hours at the local animal shelter.

Such fun you two had there with Kristoff.

That is also where you two met Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend.

That is story for another day though.

You then notice the bus stop and everyone scrambles to get off.

Once you're off the bus Anna taps your shoulder.

"Hey [Y/N], tell me how it goes with the Red Sox okay?"

Red Sox? What does she mean by that? Since when did Anna watch baseball? Before you can question her about it she is already gone.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrap themselves around your waist.

"Hey Snaw," a familiar voice says. Your girlfriend's to be exact. [Snaw is old English for snow.]

You turn so you're looking at her.

"Hey Elsa, how was your day?"

Elsa's eyes widen slightly and she starts to chuckle at you.

"I feel like I should be asking you that question."

"Why?"

Elsa doesn't say anything, she simply grabs the socks on your shoulder.

How did those get on your shoulder?

Hold on! Those were probably the same pair you thought you lost this morning.

Elsa, still slightly chuckling, quickly pecks a kiss on your lips and begins running away with your red socks.

You quickly conclude that Anna meant red socks and not Red Sox.

You are definitely getting back at her for that. Not now though. Maybe after you stop chasing Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more stories so if you're interested in those please tell me.


End file.
